


Навязчивые идеи Хиёри Томоэ

by Santus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Golden shower, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santus/pseuds/Santus
Summary: Хиёри Томоэ - пустоголовая капуста, а потому места для бредовых идей у него предостаточно.





	Навязчивые идеи Хиёри Томоэ

**Author's Note:**

> Ничего, кроме исполнения чужого кинка и повзрослевших ебденов.

Хиёри Томоэ — грязный извращенец.  
  
Это клеймо жгло середину лба, и Хиёри мог поклясться, что проведи он рукой по переносице, непременно испачкал бы пальцы сочащейся кровью. Он вовсе не считал это проблемой, отнюдь. Растрепать волосы, набросать ароматные кудри поверх, глубоко вдохнуть и ослепить всех улыбкой и запудрить мозги он, безусловно, мог. Но пока его крошечный мир сжимается до одного-единственного размытого лица и лёгкого золотистого прищура, он не будет делать ни-че-го. Раскрепощать себя за закрытой дверью куда проще, чем кидать на амбразуру общественного мнения к радости фанатов. Пока твой образ чист и светел в чужих глазах, ты волен творить, что душе угодно, и именно так думал Хиёри, всё-таки отчаянно краснея и сжимая вместе колени.  
  
Нагиса молчал уже долгое время, и взгляд его вбетонировался в кружку с чаем на столе. Торопить его Хиёри не собирался — напротив, был готов и вовсе покинуть комнату, оставив наедине со своими мыслями. С другой стороны, жуть как интересно наблюдать за его реакцией. С третьей — Хиёри хотел сквозь землю провалиться, предварительно откусив свой длинный и в определённых моментах умелый и ловкий язык. Уши пылали, глаза бегали из стороны в сторону и он то и дело подносил руки к лицу, словно проверяя, сгорело оно от стыда или ещё есть шанс реабилитироваться, исправить ситуацию. Ей-богу, будь возможным, он бы подорвался с места и пулей вылетел отсюда, сию же секунду.  
  
Нагиса вздыхает, а для Хиёри словно целый мир лопается перед самым носом.   
  
Изготовившийся для позорной капитуляции, он с удивлением вновь встречает ничего — только молчание.  
  
Ладно.  
  
— Нагиса-кун, если ты откажешься, я пойму. Извини, глупо было предлагать тебе п-.. — Хиёри запинается, прикусывает кончик языка, словно именно там сосредоточено волнение, и заканчивает: — Подобное.  
  
Нагиса поднимает на него взгляд настолько спокойный, что Хиёри на миг сомневается: а слышал ли он его просьбу вообще? Но вот уголок тонких губ дрогнул, и жар окатил с головы до пят, заставив сильнее свести вместе ноги и перебороть назойливое желание отвернуться. А затем он отвечает, и голос звучит так буднично и непринуждённо, что Хиёри невольно вскидывается:  
  
— Что-что?  
  
— Говорю, хорошо, Хиёри-кун.  
  
Хиёри Томоэ — грязный извращенец. И сейчас он может лишь уткнуться пылающим лбом в собственные колени и на выдохе протараторить быстрое: «Спасибонагисакун».  
  


***

  
Очередной вдох хрипит и булькает в глотке, и Хиёри закатывает глаза, думая, что если умирать, то вот так: на поводке у Джун-куна, дрожа от оргазма и со стекающей между ягодиц спермой. Хоть и умирать он вовсе не собирался. Но это яркое, одуряющее и просто сводящее судорогой и с ума ощущение беспомощности он обожал настолько, что готов был хныкать и ползать в ногах.  
  
Чем и занимался время от времени.  
  
Джун роняет поводок на кровать, хватается за ошейник сзади и резко тянет на себя, прижимаясь к своему дражайшему Охии-сану со спины, обнимая поперёк груди и горячо сопя куда-то в плечо. А Охии-сан смаргивает слёзы, наслаждается болью каждого вдоха в сжавшихся лёгких и даже сил не имеет поднять руку и потрепать верного пса по голове.  
  
Джун пахнет просто потрясающе. Он хоть и младше на два года, но мужской статности и маскулинности в нём куда больше, чем в холёной принцесске. Да и сам крепче и сильнее, и задница больше каменная, чем упругая, и член толще. А когда он тихо порыкивает, вдалбливаясь до звона в мошонке, Хиёри готов просто пищать от восторга. И ему всегда мало. Настолько, что Джун иной раз готов сбежать куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от Охии-сана-которому-всё-неймётся.  
  
Но сейчас Джун рядом, и Хиёри поворачивает голову, скользко и мокро мажет губами по его скуле и мурлычет на ухо что-то такое глупо-нежное. Находит даже силы, чтоб всё-таки поднять руку и потрепать по горячему влажному затылку, прочесать волосы пальцами и дрыгнуть задницей, вжавшись зудящими ягодицами в ставший мягким член.  
  
— О-Охии-сан, — выдыхает Джун куда-то между лопаток, а затем трётся лбом о кудрявый загривок. — Мне надо отлить и под душ. — И разжимает объятия, сползает с кровати, унося с собой из спальни ощущение уюта, тепла, и жалобный взгляд прожигает его спину. Хиёри роняет себя на смятые простыни, смотрит на дверь и гладит пальцами ошейник; думает, как сильно в этот раз смутится девочка-гримёр, ведь завтра у них съёмка, а вот ладонь у Джуна была красной от того, насколько сильно наматывал поводок и тянул.  
  
Хиёри глупо и хрипло хихикает, перекатывается на спину. В заднице грустно, пусто и мокро, высыхающий пот щекочет, а за закрытыми веками мерещится Джун, который стоит в уборной, ноги на ширине плеч, одной рукой упирается в кафель на стене, а второй придерживает член и обильно и бурно мочится, жмурясь. И почему-то эта картина кажется ему настолько сочной, пошло-грязной и омерзительно-притягательной, что желудок скручивает спазмом. Хиёри заваливается на бок и прячет лицо за дрожащими ладонями, угрюмо сопит и не понимает, какого, собственно, чёрта у него стоит!  
  
Когда Джун возвращается в спальню, распаренный и посвежевший после душа, Хиёри скулит и кончает в кулак.  
  
— Охии-сан, будь ты проклят, извращенец, — вздыхает Джун с чувством и укоризненно качает головой. Капли воды стекают по волосам и шее на голую грудь. Хиёри в ответ лишь насмешливо фыркает, переворачивается на живот и звонко шлёпает себя по ягодице испачканной спермой ладонью.  
  
  
Он плавно прогибается в пояснице и чуть отставляет ногу. Узкие кожаные брюки приятно скрипят, сковывают движения, и приходится правда постараться, на следующем кадре сгибая колено. Каблук невысокий, и Хиёри без проблем держит равновесие.   
  
Поворачивается спиной, медленный же следом поворот головы и нахальный взгляд из-под ресниц. Глянцевое мерцание объектива пристально следит за каждым его действием, и Хиёри облизывает губы, розовым и сочным кончиком языка по блеску с мерзко-приторным запахом. Фотограф, рослый плечистый мужчина за ширмой сгущённой темноты площадки, делает пас рукой: закончили.  
  
— Охии-сан, ты всё?  
  
Хиёри кивает, делает шаг за границу яркого полотна, и каблук звонко цокает.  
  
Джун всё это время наблюдал, стоял за спинами восхищённых помощниц, хмурился на их тихие смешки и слишком отчётливо слышал шепотки-обсуждения. Охии-сан был как всегда великолепен, высокий жёсткий ювелирный воротник делал его тонкую шею ещё изящнее, а кожа брюк подчёркивала каждый изгиб.  
  
— Где Нагиса-кун?  
  
— Они с Ибарой в соседней студии. — Джун поправляет Охии-сану выбившуюся из укладки прядь, смахивает с его плеч невидимые пылинки. — Ещё не закончили, хочешь посмотреть?  
  
Хиёри снова кивает, а Джуну кажется, что тот непривычно задумчив и молчалив. Впрочем, если его правда что-то тревожит, он скажет об этом сам — терпеть не мог, когда лезли в душу.  
  
— Охии-сан, если что-то…  
  
Тот отмахивается и проходит мимо, манит рукой следом.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Джун-кун. Просто кое-кто был слишком активным вчера, — и лукаво улыбается одними глазами, глядя через плечо, а когда шагает в коридор через высокий порог, штаны на заднице натягиваются особенно сильно.  
  
В соседней студии — «Адам» с фотографом. Нагиса предпочитал работать именно так, без посторонних взглядов. Нагиса предпочитал быть наедине с собой и Ибарой, который сидел на стуле, откинув голову, а Его Превосходительство обнимал за плечи, указательным пальцем придерживал скользкую прядь волос.  
  
Дверь распахнулась со скрипом, громкое: «Нагиса-кун!» — вызвало на лице фотографа болезненный спазм. А Нагиса улыбнулся и попросил перерыв.  
  
— Нет, Ран-сан, мы закончили.  
  
— Спасибо за работу.  
  
Дежурные фразы звучат чётко и отработанно. Нагиса коротко кланяется, а Ибара потягивается на стуле, укладывается подбородком на высокую спинку и жмурится. Талант гримёров не смог скрыть его красочные синяки под глазами и усталость. А вот короткий поцелуй Нагисы в щёку — смог.  
  
— Хм, гляжу, погодка у вас тут отличная! — Хиёри с хихиканьем подскакивает к Ибаре, игриво ерошит ему укладку, а вот взгляд прикован к Нагисе. Джун тормозит на пороге, о чём-то переговаривается с фотографом.  
  
— Как прошло, Хиёри-кун? — Даже будничные вопросы Нагиса озвучивал тихо и мягко, и у Хиёри всякий раз мурашки вдоль позвоночника и на кончиках пальцев.  
  
— Отлично, как и всегда, Нагиса-кун. Ах, правда, Джун-кун вчера немного перестарался и, знаешь ли, позировать было тяжеловато…  
  
— Охии-сан, заткнись. — Рычит у него за спиной Джун. Ибара закатывает глаза, Нагиса усмехается уголками губ.  
  
— Не хочу вас разочаровывать, но через три часа нам надо быть в агентстве. — Ибара в линзах, и взгляд кажется ещё ярче и острее, и смотрит прямо на Хиёри. Нагиса кладёт ладонь на багровую макушку и приглаживает.  
  
— Значит, ты успеешь немного поспать.  
  
— Ваше Превосхо…  
  
— О-о-о! Вы тоже плохо спали ночью? — Хиёри аж подскакивает на месте, а Джун за его спиной пристыженно опускает голову.  
  
— …нет. Ибара работал почти до утра.  
  
Хиёри надувает губы, тянет «ску-у-у-ука», и под аккомпанемент его капризов все четверо покидают фотостудию. Ведь в их гримёрной есть удобный, мягкий диван. Полчаса, может, чуть больше на то, чтоб переодеться, а затем закрыть дверь, накрыть прикорнувшего на коленях Нагисы Ибару притащенным Джуном пледом и утонуть в общей тишине и шорохе мыслей в головах.  
  
Хиёри прижимался к Нагисе плечом, дремал и всеми силами пытался не думать. Но мысль была назойливой, колючей, щипала кончик языка и слюна казалась кислой. Однажды он пытался переосмыслить сложившиеся отношения. Потом решил, что дело это глупое, зачем пытаться — бери и наслаждайся. Хиёри Томоэ не был ветреным, только падким на удовольствия, и позволял себе по-настоящему раскрепощаться лишь в «Эдем»’е. Кажется, подобного мнения придерживались и остальные, а потому ни ревности, ни обид, и они правда чувствовали себя родными друг другу и близкими настолько, чтоб…  
  
Хиёри распахнул глаза, и идея вспыхнула в них игривой искрой. Джун, задремавший на его боку, поморщился, но не проснулся.  
  
— Хиёри-кун?  
  
Не спал лишь Нагиса. Безмолвно листал новостную ленту в телефоне, время от времени гладил по голове того, до кого мог дотянуться, и считал минуты.  
  
— Я тебя разбудил?  
  
Хиёри мотнул головой, сцедил зевок в кулак.  
  
— Ещё сорок минут есть, можешь…  
  
— Нагиса-кун, — тихо, издалека и нерешительно начал Хиёри, — как ты смотришь на то, если… — но почему-то замолчал, нахмурился.  
  
Загвоздка в том, что Хиёри и Нагиса ещё ни разу не переспали. Нет, неверно. Говоря о Нагисе, правильнее будет «не занимались любовью», никак иначе. Ведь Хиёри правда любил его, по-настоящему, до щемящий боли в груди, до сведённых спазмом лёгких и редких вдохов в паузах между фразами. Это чувство было настолько чистым и светлым, что Хиёри иной раз становилось мерзко от себя самого. Они вчетвером творили вещи до невозможности пошлые и развратные; у Хиёри в мозгу отпечатано выражение лица кончающего Нагисы. Но ни разу они не оставались наедине именно для того, чтоб…  
  
_«Хиёри Томоэ, как ты вообще мог подумать, просто помыслить о том, чтоб озвучить Нагисе свои бредовые фантазии?»_  
  
Вторая загвоздка — Нагиса не откажет ему ни в чём.  
  
И вседозволенность пьянила, выстужая последние капли стыда.  
  
— Нет, ничего. Прости. — Хиёри выдыхает, трётся лбом о его плечо, и дремота снова давит на грудь. Он чувствует, как Нагиса нежно целует в макушку.  
  
  
Гостиничный номер — просторный. Журнальный столик завален бумагами, и Нагиса честно пытался изучить всё от и до. Сейчас глубокая ночь, Джун с Ибарой спали за закрытой дверью. А Хиёри вился где-то на периферии зрения, шумел чем-то на кухне, включал-выключал свет.  
  
Хиёри был взволнован, встревожен, найти место не получалось. Замер за барной стойкой на кухне, и взгляд его впился в затылок Нагисы. Окружённый молчанием, средоточием, тот казался таким картинно-недосягаемым, эфемерно-мнимым. Вовсе не-человеком. Допускать грязные мысли в его адрес — как пятнать накрахмаленные белоснежные простыни. Но вот Хиёри прикрывает глаза, глядит из-под ресниц, и вспоминает, вспоминает, вспоминает, как Нагиса прикусывает нижнюю губу, широким и щедрым жестом убирает с высокого лба волосы и зачёсывает их назад. А затем этими же пальцами гладит Ибару по горлу, подушечками — по рельефу глотки, и прижимается к нему так тесно, интимно шепча на ухо…  
  
Хиёри безмолвно стонет, внизу живота что-то болезненно ухает. Он злится и завидует Ибаре. Как много тот знает о Нагисе? О его бытовом поведении, привычках, тональностях голоса под каждое из настроений, палитрах эмоций? Как Нагиса моет волосы, делает ли из пены уши и усы с бородой? Намыливает ли задницу круговыми движениями?  
  
Образ Джуна, который обильно мочится, подменяется образом Нагисы.  
  
Хиёри стонет уже в голос и с грохотом роняет голову на барную стойку, стукается лбом.  
  
— Хиёри-кун?  
  
Нагиса аж подпрыгивает на месте, оборачивается, взбираясь на диван с ногами, облокачиваясь на спинку. Хиёри решает, что все-эти-бытовые-мелочи для него невероятно важны и вызывают лишь чувство гордости: вон, какое у нас доверие! Вон, насколько всё интимно!  
  
— Нагиса-ку-у-н, хочешь чаю?  
  


***

  
— Говорю, хорошо, Хиёри-кун.  
  
Итак.  
  
Хиёри поднимает голову с колен, глядит на Нагису глазами блестящими, словно полными слёз.  
  
— Боже, Нагиса-кун. Прости меня, это так… отвратительно.  
  
Нагиса-кун вновь хранит молчание. Вот только отводит взгляд и, могло показаться, но щёки стали чуть румянее. А потом он говорит:  
  
— Они спят, нам не помешают.  
  
Хиёри ушам своим уже второй раз не верит. Потому мотает головой, выпрямляется и хлопает себя по щекам.  
  
— Ты правда не против?!  
  
— Нет. Мне это не кажется чем-то «отвратительным», Хиёри-кун. Мы росли вместе, помнишь?  
  
Конечно помнит! Ох, как же… как же он взволнован, испуган и тут же — постыдно счастлив. А потому подскакивает с дивана, залпом допивает свой чай. Нагиса встаёт тоже, и каждое его движение — размеренно-выверенное и неторопливое. Он перекидывает волосы через плечо, пока идёт следом, тихо вздыхает и по-настоящему робеет, смотря в спину Хиёри. Он не горел энтузиазмом, но если Хиёри хочет, почему нет. В конце концов, между ними полно того (кроме секса), о чём Джуну и Ибаре знать не стоит. Пополнить копилку ещё одним позорным секретом — отчего нет?  
  
Душевая кабина слишком просторна для одного. Хиёри перескакивает порог ванной и почти выпрыгивает из одежды, торопится настроить воду и выглядит крайне возбуждённым. Нагиса же изучает взглядом его обнажённое тело, каждый укус, кровоподтёк, царапины на спине, ягодицах и бёдрах, широкий след поперёк шеи. Нет уколов ревности, злости — отнюдь. Нагиса знает, что это дел рук Джуна, а потому спокоен.  
  
Чинно складывает одежду в плетёную корзину и шагает в кабинку. Створки дверей из матового стекла смыкаются за его спиной, тёплая вода обрушивается на голову, и вот Хиёри тоже робеет прямо на глазах. Улыбается несмело.  
  
— Может, сначала потереть тебе сп-спинку? — Пытается быть звонким, но голос надламывается.  
  
Нагиса опускает его руку с намыленной мочалкой, забирая её, и пена на ней густая и ароматная. За плечо разворачивает лицом от себя, и первое его широкое движение — между лопаток. Хиёри вздрагивает и съёживается, а Нагиса медленно и мягко трёт ему спину, следом ладонью гладит, и от шеи — снова мочалкой на лопатки, по бокам и рёбрам. На поясницу, на ягодицы — поочерёдно на каждую.  
  
Нагиса дышит прямо во влажный затылок, и шум воды мешает различать судорожные вдохи Хиёри.  
  
— Н-Нагиса-кун…  
  
Тот прижимается губами к виску, убирает мочалку и вжимается в спину, руками обнимает поперёк живота. Одна ладонь скользит вниз, на лобок, размазывает пену и гладит. Хиёри выбрит, «как младенец гладкий» — эхо голосом Джуна в голове, и Нагиса сжимает в горсти его мягкий член, мошонку, удобно устраивает подбородок на узком плече и смотрит вниз: на тонкие запястья, растопыренные пальцы, прижатые к нагретому жаром кафелю на стене.  
  
— Ну? — кратко, но Хиёри вздрагивает, как от пощёчины, чуть расставляет ноги, а Нагиса перехватывает его член большим и указательным. Притягивает к себе, на миг едва не отрывая от пола, и рука поперёк живота давит на мочевой почти болезненно.  
  
Хиёри закрывает лицо руками, скулит, плечи мелко дрожат, и он сквозь пальцы наблюдает за тем, как упругая струя собственной мочи бьёт в пол между его ступней. Проточная вода подхватывает в водоворот, и резкий запах подменяется ароматом геля для душа. А затем.  
  
А затем Хиёри замирает, сцеживает последние капли на пальцы Нагисы и чувствует, как между ягодиц струится чужое тепло.  
  
  
Хиёри Томоэ — грязный извращенец. Но совершенно точно довольный.  
  
Довольный дурак, на самом деле.  
  
Он сидит на диване позади Нагисы, мурлычет под нос минус «Генезиса», заботливо перебирает пепельные влажные волосы, сплетая в косу. Осторожно пальцами убирает с висков длинные пряди чёлки, заправляет их за уши, кончики которых премило розовеют. Хиёри прерывается, хихикает и наклоняется, чтоб чмокнуть Нагису в затылок, потереться щекой, ущипнуть за мочки ушей. Чувствуя себя пристыженно-счастливым, он боялся смотреть ему в глаза, избегал прямого взгляда, а Нагиса и не настаивал. Вовсе не потому, что не хотел тянуть из Хиёри слова — не видел смысла обсуждать подобное. Был спокоен и по-прежнему плавен в каждом своём движении, даже когда намыливал короткие кудри, взбивал пену и любовался пунцовыми щеками.  
  
Признавать, что «они стали ближе» из-за того, что просто помочились вместе в душе — крайне неловко. Но, твою-то мать, подобные действия и правда сближают.  
  
Хиёри с дрожью выдыхает и упирается в затылок Нагисы уже лбом. Обнимает его за шею.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Перестань, — Нагиса накрывает его руку своей, гладит. — Хм, наверное, мне стоит радоваться, что с… подобным ты обратился ко мне.  
  
Хиёри моргает раз и другой, думает, не послышалось ли? А потом понимает, что вовсе нет, не послышалось.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, Нагиса-кун, ссать вместе — дело семейное, так что… — Хиёри запинается на полуслове и смеётся. Нагисе неловко, уши краснеют ещё сильнее, и он поджимает губы, чтоб невзначай не улыбнуться.  
  
— Пойдём лучше спать. Назавтра ещё полно дел.


End file.
